


Out of Bounds

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [13]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Crack, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun's really quite possessive with his bandmates, and is willing to go past boundaries to make sure that they know that they are his (and his only.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> For Lune

Heechul hates it when dongsaengs don't refer to their elders properly; however, he doesn't really mind it too much when Kyuhyun corners him after the show, where he had been (shamelessly) (obviously) flirting with Hankyung. Kyuhyun presses him against the wall and his breath is hot,  _hot_  on his neck.

"You are mine, Kim Heechul," Kyuhyun hisses, in his ear, and Heechul can't help but shudder at the rich tone of the magnae's voice.

Kyuhyun flicks a tongue over Heechul's feminine jawline, and Heechul presses his body even harder on Kyuhyun's. Kyuhyun's possessiveness overtakes him, and Heechul so willingly gives way to the younger man in the back of the studio, and rubs his hands on Kyuhyun's ass, palms tingling.

\--

Kyuhyun's eyes are dark with envy as he watched Ryeowook and Sungmin hug and talk selcas together, bodies so close. He's not jealous of both of them or either of them--he's just  _jealous_ , and watches from a distance. (He can't do anything, of course, because he knows that somewhere, a camera is on and is watching them.)

He doesn't forget this event later that night, and when Sungmin gets home from recording whatever he had been recording so late at night, Kyuhyun is on his bed, sitting and reading. Sungmin looks up at Kyuhyun, a surprised expression on his face.

"You're still up, Kyu?" he says, raising his eyebrows.

Kyuhyun puts his book down and looks at Sungmin, and Sungmin can see that there's something wrong when their gazes meet. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"You should  _know better_ ," Kyuhyun says, coming over to him and narrowing his eyelids, "than to flirt with anyone, especially  _Ryeowook_ , but me."

"But-But I-- Wookie and I, we wanted to show the fans that--" Sungmin stutters, while Kyuhyun is getting closer and closer to him. Sungmin backs up until he's against the wall, and even though he's not easily frightened, Kyuhyun is  _really_  starting to scare him.

"You don't belong to Kim Ryeowook, Sungmin," Kyuhyun tells him, and Sungmin doesn't even bother noting that he should be respectful and add the 'hyung.' "You are  _mine_ ."

Sungmin's at least grateful Kyuhyun lets him top.

\--

He finds Ryeowook a few days later, and the event flashes in his mind again. Kyuhyun watches as Ryeowook goes around and flirts with _everyone_ \--he flirts with Yesung and Siwon and Leeteuk and Donghae. Kyuhyun can't stand it, he simply can't stand it.

He knows Ryeowook's weakness, so one day he comes up to Ryeowook and asks him as innocently as possible, "Hyung, do you think you could possibly make me an ice cream sundae?" (Ryeowook's ice cream sundaes aren't terrible, although they quite aren't the best either.)

Ryeowook smiles happily, like he always does. "Sure!" he says cheerfully, and runs into the kitchen and starts taking out the condiments.

Kyuhyun follows him in, and sees that Ryeowook has already taken out the chocolate syrup and the whipped cream. He's quiet as he comes behind him, and he gets so close to Ryeowook from behind that even though he's not touching him, Ryeowook manages to sense him and whips around, knocking into the younger man.

"Kyuhyun! What are you doing?" he says, noticing the space between their bodies that's becoming smaller and smaller. "W-What--?" Their hips press against each other, and Ryeowook's breath hitches in his throat.

Kyuhyun takes the whipped cream bottle and, after pulling his pants and underwear down, sprays the white foam all over his cock.

Ryeowook gets on his knees, obliging. \--

The thing Kyuhyun hates most about Siwon that he does so much ridiculous skinship and he goes to such far lengths with all of it--but it's never far enough, and Kyuhyun feels like he's being cheated. And even though they had just finished a concert and Siwon had taken his shirt off  _and_  shoved Kyuhyun's body against him, Kyuhyun could definitely sense the friction between their lips and their crotches and  _everything_ \--but nothing had happened.

They're in the dressing room and Siwon's talking loudly and laughing to all the others, but Kyuhyun comes up to him and stops him. He tells him that there's something they need to talk about, and immediately Siwon looks worried.

"Kyuhyun?" he says. "Is there something wrong?"

Kyuhyun shrugs and shakes his head, but grabs Siwon's large, strong wrist and pulls him out of the dressing room and into a small, dark corner. Siwon looks confused, and asks, "Kyuhyun?" again--until all of a sudden, Kyuhyun's lips are against his.

"You're... such... a... fucking... tease..." Kyuhyun says between kisses, and Siwon gasps when Kyuhyun slips his hand up his shirt to feel those nice, strong abs. Kyuhyun lets out a moan into Siwon's ear, and Siwon can't resist.

\--

Eunhyuk wriggles his skinny little body on top of Kyuhyun's, and Kyuyhun grins and looks up to him. "What, are you enjoying this?" he says in a low voice, breathily, which makes Eunhyuk harden against his thigh.

"I-I..." Eunhyuk breathes as he wraps his hand around Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun pushes onto the wall for support. Kyuhyun's still looking at him, dark eyes scanning his cheekbones, gaze heavy with concentration.

Eunhyuk pumps and pumps along Kyuhyun, and feels like he's going to come as well when he sees Kyuhyun's face, when he sees Kyuhyun squeeze his eyes shut and moans as he spills all into Eunhyuk's hand.

\--

Yesung's not a fan of public sex, and yet he forgets all of this when Kyuhyun slams him against the wall after a photoshoot and he looks furious--and for some reason, Yesung finds that this turns him on.

"What were you doing?" he asks. Yesung frowns slightly, though he's much more interested in the long fingers that are snaking up his torso.

"What are you talking about?" Yesung asks, and tries not to seem too caught off-guard.

"Back in there." Kyuhyun jerks his head into the room which they had just come from. 

Yesung shrugs, slightly uncomfortably. "I was just talking with Donghae, and we were discussing what we wanted to do tonight, since we had been planning on hanging out--"

"You were all over him." Kyuhyun narrows his eyes and brushes the back of his palm along Yesung's crotch, which makes Yesung groaned. "And you're not hanging out with him tonight. Because you'll be too busy with  _me_ ."

"But I--" Yesung starts, but Kyuhyun cuts him off with a quick kiss across the lips. Yesung can't help it as he kisses back, and slips his tongue between his lips, and all of a sudden Yesung's hands are on either side of him as he takes Kyuhyun on.

He doesn't mind it so much when three producers walk by as they're fucking, though he might have felt a little differently when Donghae had come outside to see where he had went.

\--

"I hate you," Leeteuk says as he's kissing Kyuhyun. His palm cups the side of his face, and Kyuhyun just smiles against his lips.

"You love me," he says cockily, and Leeteuk just curses at him under his breath, because Kyuhyun's the  _magnae_  and he's not supposed to be doing this kind of stuff with him.

Still, he doesn't hesitate when Kyuhyun grins and spread his legs.

\--

Henry's riding on him, and as he pants, he manages to (barely coherently) let out,

"I... don't... think... this... is... such... a... good... i...dea..."

"But  _Henry_ ." Kyuhyun's breath catches as he stifles a soft cry of pain. "I'm yours.  _I'm yours._ "

Henry find that he can't stop when he looks into those dark eyes, and breathes heavier and heavier until he comes into Kyuhyun.

\--

"Kyuhyun,  _what_  the hell do you think you're doing?" Hankyung asks when Kyuhyun comes into his room with perhaps the snarkiest look he has ever seen on the magnae before. Kyuhyun looks mischievous, definitely up to something, and Hankyung's not quite sure what it is.

"I'm just," Kyuhyun tells him innocently, "wondering if you could do a little something for me, hyung."

"What is it?" Hankyung's annoyed because he has no idea what Kyuhyun's up to, and he thinks it probably can't be good.

Kyuhyun turns on the music in the corner, and then as loud, suggestive techno music starts up, Kyuhyun comes over to Hankyung and starts grinding his body against the taller man's. "I was wondering if you think that maybe you could dance with  _me_  than any of the others," he says innocently, though his eyes are far, far from innocent.

All irrelevant thoughts fly out of Hankyung's mind at that moment, and he tries to remember the Korean word for, " _Fuck_ ," as he grabs onto Kyuhyun's mouth and shoves it against his own.

\--

"Hyung," Kyuhyun mutters as Kangin's fingers fumble with his pants. Kangin blinks, trying to make his eyesight less blurry, and thrusts his body against Kyuhyun's desperately.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun moans again, and this turns Kangin on even more. How,  _why_  does Kyuhyun know that the mere sound of his voice is enough to turn him on, enough for him to come? Still, Kangin tries to hold up, as his finger strokes become quicker and Kyuhyun's pants are suddenly off.

" _Hyung,_ ," Kyuhyun groans, and Kangin murmurs a, "Calm the fuck down, I'm going as fast as I can," though he goes faster when Kyuhyun's lips are pressing onto his neck.

\--

Donghae's trying not to jump Kyuhyun right then and  _there_ , on that fine piece of ass, while Kyuhyun sings and dances on stage. He continues with his own dancing and singing, though he can't remove his eyes from Kyuhyun's backside.

At the end of the performance, he makes sure that Kyuhyun's the last one to leave the stage, and as soon as they're away from all the cameras and fans, Donghae drags him into the darkness, and then slams him against the wall.

"What is it?" Kyuhyun asks innocently, looking up to his hyung with a grin.

"Do you  _know_  how hard it was for me to not fuck you out there?" Donghae growls, as he starts kissing his collarbone, pulling his shirt farther and farther down and licking the his chest.

Kyuhyun moans and smirks, his erection obvious against Donghae's hips. "Do you know how painful it was to see you with Eunhyuk so much?" he mutters, but Donghae ignores this as his tongue trails patterns all over his skin.

\--

Kibum's not protesting when Kyuhyun licks along his jawline, and instead doesn't seem to mind it much, especially when Kyuhyun's hands go to the side, feeling along his arms.

"You saw this coming, didn't you?" Kyuhyun asks, trailing kisses along Kibum's collarbone, while his hands are holding on his hips and keeping him steady. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Kibum smirks and shrugs. "Of course," is his reply, "why else would I try to do fanservice? For the fans?"

Kyuhyun growls at the man's sarcasm and bites down on him, which weakens Kibum a little bit. "You wanted this, and you got it," he murmurs against his skin, and Kibum merely brings his fingers up for the other man to suck.

\--

Kyuhyun throws his head back against the mattress and orgasms against the bedsheets, pressing his body even harder against Zhou Mi's. Zhou Mi thrusts and pants, his sweaty body aching along him, but he's not opposed to this at all. His hands are on either side of the younger man, and his breath tickles Kyuhyun's face as he releases all that he has left.

When he's done, he pulls out and lies next to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun turns to him and smiles radiantly.

"You are mine," he whispers, and brings Zhou Mi in for a sweet, sweet kiss.

\--

Kyuhyun's entering his dorm one day, and after closing the door, he turns around to see a line of men with their arms folded across their chest, glaring at him.

"... hi?" Kyuhyun says, raising his eyebrows at all of them.

"We know what you've been doing," Leeteuk says suddenly, stepping out and coming towards him. Kyuhyun continues staring at him blankly.

"Fucking all of us?" Eunhyuk walks to him as well, and places a hand on Kyuhyun's hip. Kyuhyun notices that it brushes against his skin slightly, and his hand is cold. Kyuhyun trembles slightly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Kyuhyun stutters, looking around at all of their faces. They don't look like they're going to kill, fortunately--but they definitely look like they're going to do  _something_ .

"Oh please." Yesung shakes his head and slips an arm around the magnae's shoulder, and whispers into his ear. "You know  _exactly_  what we're talking about."

"Zhou Mi told us," Donghae informs, and Zhou Mi steps out, grinning.

Kyuhyun gapes at his boyfriend. "B-But-- how did  _you_  know?" he asks.

Zhou Mi shrugs. "It's not that hard to know that you're cheating on me, Kui Xian," he answers simply. "You're not very good at hiding it. Not like I'm complaining at all at this point, though," he adds, and smirks around to the others, who have the same facial expression.

Yesung lets go of Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun takes this oppurtunity to back up, but then finds that something is blocking his way. He turns around and sees Siwon's tall body against him, with his eyebrows raised.

"Then what are you guys going to do with me?" Kyuhyun asks with as much confidence as he can muster, though he finds this hard when Kangin's suddenly at his side, holding onto his waist with his nails digging into his skin.

Kibum merely replies by throwing Kyuhyun's body against the wall, and as all the men start to come onto him, Kyuhyun can only let out a helpless whimper.


End file.
